


Saving A Princess

by MistressMalfoy



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMalfoy/pseuds/MistressMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Emily Jane can't go outside so she and her father play pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving A Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This was a One-Shot for my role-play partner on Tumblr. It was to apologize for depressing her with feelsy AUs. I hope you enjoy this cute piece.

     Emily Jane sat cross legged on the balcony just outside of her bedroom, a pale creme colored balcony shade stopping the drizzling rain from touching her raven colored hair. Her elbows were pressed against her knees and her head rested in her palms. She puffed up her cheeks like a chipmunk then breathed out and groaned. Emily Jane wanted to go outside and play but her mother, of course, insisted she stay inside because it was raining and she didn't want her to get sick. Making the groaning noise again, the six year old flopped onto her back, her limbs spread out; causing her pink bow to be lopsided and her new pretty pink dress to wrinkle.

     ❝  **εmιlψ jαπε, gετ υρ απδ sτορ mοριπg αβουτ. ιζ ψου'rε sο βοrεδ ψου cαπ hεlρ mε ωιτh τhε chοrεs.**  ❞

     Emily's eyes flickered upwards, tilting her head back just a few inches, seeing her mother, the Lady Pitchiner, looking down at her. She crossed her arms and pouted, making a frustrated sound, clearly not liking the idea of helping her mother wash dishes and clean the mansion. Lady Pitchiner folded her arms and made the sound back at her daughter, which upset her a bit, causing her to make it back, just louder. Lady Pitchiner sighed, but a timer went off downstairs. She had to rush to go check on the pie she was making; she left Emily to her moping.

     Once her mother was gone, she rolled onto her stomach, getting her new dress dirty, since she was still just laying there on the balcony. She kicked her legs and banged her tiny fists on the ground in frustration. She froze after hearing a bigger voice, and slowly looked up.

     ❝  **sєrαphínα єmílч jαnє pítchínєr, gєt up αnd stσp αctíng líkє α вαвч. чσu'rє α вíg gírl nσw. αct líkє ít.**  ❞

     Emily Jane blinked, staying silent for a moment before slowly pulling herself off of the ground. She was a daddy's girl who would never disobey him. Especially since he was rarely home because of his job as a General. She walked back into her room and hit her head against the wall, her father trailing close behind her, shutting the double doors to her balcony once they were inside.

     ❝  **тнєяє'ѕ иσтнιиg тσ ∂σ! ι ωαииα gσ ρℓαу συтѕι∂є!**  ❞

     ❝  **wєll чσu cαn't. ít's pσuríng σut thєrє αnd wє dσn't nєєd чσu síck. thєrє αrє plєntч σf thíngs чσu cαn dσ índσσrs, butterfly.**  ❞

     Emily Jane removed herself from the wall and turned around, giving her father a look that said that she didn't believe there was anything to do indoors. But unlike with her mother, she did not throw a fit, and instead tried to stand up straight and act like a big girl. She was daddy's big girl.

     ❝  **вυт ι ωαииα ρℓαу ρяєтєи∂! тнє αиιмαℓѕ αℓωαуѕ ρℓαу ωιтн мє.**  ❞

     ❝  **чσu cαn plαч prєtєnd índσσrs, butterfly. í'll єvєn plαч wíth чσu.**  ❞

     Emily Jane's eyes lit up like fireworks when her daddy said that he would play with her. She grew very excited and she started bouncing around squealing 'yay'. She clapped her hands together and beamed up at him.

     ❝  **ℓєтѕ ρℓαу яєѕ¢υє тнє ρяιи¢єѕѕ!**  ❞

     Kozmotis nodded enthusiastically. He wasn't surprised that his daughter wanted to do something along those lines. He grabbed some pillows so that he could build a fort to be the castle for her.

     ❝  **αlríght чσur híghnєss, í shαll вuíld чσu α cαstlє.**  ❞

     ❝  **иσσσ! уσυ αяє тнє ρяιи¢єѕѕ! ι'м тнє ѕσℓ∂ιєя!**  ❞

     Emily Jane stomped her foot and folded her arms. Kozmotis dropped the pillows he was holding to make the fort and just stared at her for a moment. Wait, she didn't want to be the princess? That was unexpected. She wanted to be...? He couldn't help but smile a bit. She wanted to be just like him. A brave warrior like he was; a General of the Golden Army. That made him proud. At least through pretend she wouldn't get hurt.

     He smiled at her then, and she ran to her closet and pulled out a pretty crystal tiara that she had gotten as a birthday gift. She handed it to her father and he placed it on his head. She pulled him to sit on the bed and she ran into her mother's room and got her makeup, so she could do her father's. Kozmotis knew perhaps his wife wouldn't be so happy about her getting into her makeup, but if it kept Emily Jane from throwing a fit, perhaps she'd appreciate it.

     ❝  **hσw αвσut вluє αnd sílvєr? pínk ísn't rєαllч mч cσlσr.**  ❞

     ❝  **иσ!! ρяιи¢єѕѕєѕ ωєαя ριик!**  ❞

     ❝  **αlríght, αlríght. чσu'rє thє єхpєrt.**  ❞

     Kozmotis sat still has his daughter did his makeup. He tried not to laugh at how ridiculous he was going to look. Especially since at six years old, Emily Jane had no idea how to apply makeup. She clapped excitedly when she was done and pulled on her father's hand so he would stand back up. She pulled him over to the spot where Kozmotis had originally been building a castle out of pillows. He sat down on the chair that was placed there.

     ❝  **уσυ ѕтαу нєяє. тнєяє ιѕ ѕ¢αяу ѕнα∂σωѕ gυαя∂ιиg уσυ. ι'ℓℓ вє тнє ѕσℓ∂ιєя ωнσ ѕανєѕ уσυ!**  ❞

     Kozmotis simply nodded, knowing that by shadows she meant fearlings. Thankfully he had managed to keep most of them far away from the Pitchiner Mansion so she hadn't actually seen one up close. But she had seen things in the shadows which he took care of. Emily Jane skipped over to the other side of the room and picked up a few dolls, setting them up along the way back to her father. She went back and grabbed her toy sword and stood on top of her toy chest.

     ❝  **fєαя иσт ρяιи¢єѕѕ! ι ωιℓℓ ѕανє уσυ!**  ❞

     ❝  **σh, thαnk hєαvєns! α вrαvє sσldíєr wíll sαvє mє! prσtєct mє frσm thєsє shαdσws!**  ❞

     Emily Jane giggled because her father was using his best falsetto to talk to her. She jumped off her toy chest and started swinging her sword around the room, knocking down the dolls she had set up to represent the shadows. Kozmotis watched her, noticing that she was trying out some of the techniques that she had seen him practice. Obviously they weren't executed nicely, but the fact she was trying impressed him. She finally reached him, knocking down the last doll and flung her arms around him, tossing the sword to the side.

     ❝  **уαу! ι ∂ι∂ ιт! уσυ'яє ѕαfє иσω, ρяιи¢єѕѕ.**  ❞

     ❝  **gσσd jσв, nσвlє sσldíєr! nσw í must rєpαч чσu...wíth kíssєs!**  ❞

     Within moments of talking, Kozmotis snuggled his daughter and kissed her cheek and the top of her head as she squirmed and giggled in his arms. Pink lipstick stained her pudgy little cheeks. Just then there was a knock at the bedroom door and it opened to reveal Lady Pitchiner. She put a hand to her mouth, looking at the two. She tried not to laugh, instead just grinning. She shook her head and Emily Jane waved to her, Kozmotis offered a half wave.

     ❝  **ωεll, ι jυsτ ωαπτεδ το ιπζοrm ψου τωο τhε ριε ιs rεαδψ ιζ ψου ωαπτ α slιcε.**  ❞

     As soon as Lady Pitchiner said the pie was ready, Emily Jane jumped out of her father's arms and dashed down the stairs screaming about pie being ready. Kozmotis chuckled and shook his head, standing back up. He smiled at his wife who was still looking at him curiously.

     ❝  **чєs?**  ❞

     Lady Pitchiner finally laughed.

     ❝  **ριπκ ιs ποτ rεαllψ ψουr cοlοr.**  ❞

     ❝  **αh, чєs вut -**  ❞

     Kozmotis smirked and planted a kiss on his wife's cheek, staining hers pink as well.

     ❝  **príncєssєs wєαr pínk.**  ❞

     He winked at her, adjusting his tiara on his head and swiftly walked out the bedroom door to join his daughter for a slice of pie.


End file.
